


i hate that i want you (ugh!)

by mengrenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempt at Humor, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Lee Jeno, My First AO3 Post, Sort of????, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengrenjun/pseuds/mengrenjun
Summary: When his name had been called to sit next to the model student, Yuta flashed a toothy smile at him and practically bounded over to their cauldron. “Guess we’re in this together now, Doie.”Doyoung wanted to slam his head onto the table. “For the love of Merlin, don’t call me Doie.”“Hm, how’s cutie?”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	i hate that i want you (ugh!)

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,so silly why did i even publish this  
> hi hello welcome to my first published work on ao3 i don't know what this is either lol
> 
> edit: UGH i accidentally said that doyoung was in gryffindor? when i originally put him in ravenclaw...sorry lol i just edited that to make the details make sense

Doyoung sighs as he seats himself by the window of the compartment, staring out at the platform 9 ¾. Two of his friends, Taeyong and Jaehyun, invite themselves in and sit opposite him.

“Sixth year, here we come!” Jaehyun whoops, laughing. Doyoung cracks a smile at him. He’s mainly worried about his NEWTs, even though the year hasn’t even started yet.

“Hey, _Doie_ ,” a voice sings from the corridor.

Doyoung has to muster all the civility he can to turn and face the source of the voice, Nakamoto Yuta, forcing a smile almost painfully. “Hello, _Nakamoto_. What do you want from me?” he pushes through gritted teeth.

“Woah, who said I wanted anything from you, Doie?” Yuta laughs. “Loosen up a little, Head Boy, yikes.” His best friend stands behind him, Ten, Doyoung vaguely remembers, clutching a small black cat. “See you around, Doie,” Yuta winks before disappearing into the depths of the carriage.

Doyoung melts into his seat. “This year is going to be hell.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “Doyoung, Yuta is kinda right. You do need to lighten up a bit. He was just joking with you.”

“I don’t care. I hate him.”

“Why?” Jaehyun looks like he’s going to explode with laughter. “Because even though he’s a Quidditch player, his grades are just as good as yours? Don’t tell me it’s just because he’s a Slytherin, for God’s sa-“

“It’s not-anythi-nothing like that,” Doyoung splutters, “he just wants me to look stupid!” He fidgets with the Whizzing Fizzbee in his hands.

“Doyoung,” Taeyong smiles warmly, sharing a snarky glance with Jaehyun, “you never look stupid.”

How wrong Taeyong was, Doyoung thinks as he currently sits in his Potions class, now partners for the next year with Nakamoto Yuta.

When his name had been called to sit next to the model student, Yuta flashed a gummy, toothy smile at him and practically bounded over to their cauldron. “Guess we’re in this together now, Doie.”

Doyoung wanted to slam his head onto the table. “For the love of Merlin, don’t call me Doie.”

“Hm, how’s cutie?”

A sigh. “Doie it is.”

***

Doyoung avoided Quidditch games as much as wizardly possible; he couldn’t stand the thought of seeing Yuta on his godforsaken broom, flying about, a perfect player with a goddamned perfect smile. The mere thought made him nauseous.

Of course, one day Jaehyun was sure to invite him to a Gryffindor-Slytherin match. “It’s important that you come, Doyoung! It’s Jeno’s first time as Chaser, don’t tell me it’s because of Y-“

“What makes you think it’s because of that stupid git that I’m not coming?” Doyoung asks, trying to sound incredulous.

Jaehyun folds his arms. “So you’re coming?”

The whole game feels too long. Yuta is a Beater, and Doyoung has never seen him in his kit. It looks good on him. His brown hair looks pretty tied back like this and his arms look very pretty. He admires the skill in which he aims his Bludgers and now understands why he’s such a valued player.

“He’s doing great, isn’t he?” Taeyong beams.

“Huh? Wha-Jeno is amazing, yeh!” Doyoung shivers at the fact that Taeyong could’ve thought he was gawking at Yuta. Although truth be told, he’s barely watched Jeno play.

Slytherin win the match barely, and Taeyong drags his friend to meet Jaehyun and Jeno to commiserate. They run into the Slytherin team, who are surrounding Yuta to congratulate him on the pivotal dismissal of a Bludger, getting the Quaffle in for the win.

Yuta smiles even more widely when he catches sight of Doyoung. “Oh, hey, Doie! I thought you didn’t watch Quidditch?”

“Oh, uh-did I say that?” His hand reaches for Taeyong, who somehow weaselled his way out of the situation. “Well, I-I came to watch Jeno. For Gryffindor.”

“Yeh, I just didn’t expect it, that’s all,” he laughs, mussing up his soft auburn hair.

“You’re a really good player,” Doyoung blurts out, and he sees Ten’s eyes on him. “I was…shocked, I have to admit. Congratulations,” he adds hastily.

“So you were watching me, huh, Doie? Ah, Johnny’s back there, I guess he’s waiting for you. See you later, Doie.”

Doyoung almost screams into his pillow that night. What has the world come to, he thinks, that I’ve been watching Nakamoto play Quidditch? There were so many things wrong with that scenario.

The next morning at breakfast, Doyoung was violently chewing on his croissant when a hand tapped him. He puts on his prefect smile and turns around.

“Hi, Doie. Didn’t know you could smile like that,” Yuta smirks.

“What is it?” he huffs, dropping the niceties.

“Meet me in the library? At 2? We have an essay to finish, right? See you then,” he saunters off.

“Stupid Slytherin.”

***

“I bet this bothers you, Doie.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

Yuta sighs, the candlelight illuminating his cheekbones. “Having to spend time with me because of work.”

“I’m no-it’s okay.” Strangely, Doyoung felt it to be true, feeling slightly guilty that Yuta had even said that.

“Hm. Doie, can I ask you something?”

Doyoung sits up to face the taller boy.

“Why do you hate me?”

Doyoung almost splutters, feeling his heartbeat rise rapidly. “I don’t hate you.” He can feel the blush creeping up his neck. “Okay, I don’t like the fact that you’re an extremely talented Quidditch player but you’re still super smart. That annoys me. Also the way you call me ‘Doie’ like we’re-like, uh, very close.”

Yuta looks amused. “Hm.” He shuffles closer. Doyoung bets he could count Yuta’s eyelashes. “Doie.”

“Yeh?”

“Guess what.” he stares into Doyoung’s eyes.

“What?” Doyoung starts to smile, expecting a stupid jo-

“I love you.” Yuta drops a kiss on Doyoung’s cheek, who flushes bright red at the contact, matching Gryffindor's crest on Jaehyun's borrowed cloak. Yuta suddenly stands, clearing his throat loudly. “Uh, I think-uh, I’ll do the essay. See you later.” He rushes away before Doyoung has a chance to respond.

Doyoung rests his face on the book in front of him. No. _Nononononono_. Damn it. He’s in love with Nakamoto Yuta. He looks up and begins to pack his books into his bag, catching sight of something shiny. He moves the parchment, finding a neatly scribbled note.

 _‘i’m too scared to wait for an answer to be honest but here’s a little something to make up for me walking out!!!!!!’_ it reads.

A silver ring studded with blue-green gems that slides perfectly onto Doyoung’s finger.


End file.
